BMO
BMO (fonetyczna wymowa Beemo) - antropomorficzny komputer do odtwarzania gier i filmów ma też wiele funkcji: ma wbudowaną kamerę, odtwarzacz filmów VHS, latarkę, budzik. Jest współlokatorem i przyjacielem Finn'a i Jake'a. Do jego hobby należy piłka nożna. Lubi bawić się, puszczać głośną muzykę i tańczyć. Warto dodać, że posiada uczucia, emocje. Występuje w czołówce, tuż za Finn'em i Jake'm, gdy przybijają żółwika. Został stworzony przez Moe, by zajmować się jego synem, gdyby takiego posiadał, jednak Moe nigdy nie miał syna toteż "wypuścił" BMO na wolność, by znalazł sobie rodzinę. Jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju: nie ma więcej BMO tak jak innych MO. Jego imię znaczy także "Be More", czyli "Być kimś więcej". Wygląd: thumb|left|216px|BMO uderza swoje lustrzane odbiciaBMO wygląda jak połączenie Vectrex'a, Game Boy'a i Atari 2600. Jest on średniej wielkości podręczną konsolą , z jednym lub dwoma kontrolerami podłączonymi do niego. Podczas nieużywania go, na ekranie wyświetlana jest 8-bitowa "twarz". Na każdym boku są wygrawerowane litery BMO, z której litery "O" wystają ręce. thumb|BMO z kamerą. Płeć Jako, iż jest robotem nie można mu ustalić płci. W niektórych odcinkach wyraża się w rodzaju żeńskim i męskim, choć najczęściej jednak w rodzaju męskim. Czasem rozmawia z Piłką i mówi, że jest chłopcem. Umiejętności Jako jedyny, on sam może nacisnąć przycisk pod swoją obudową, dzięki któremu przeniesie dowolną postać do gry, która jest na jego twardym dysku. Również potrafi wykonać sekwencje ruchów, które są w stanie pokonać wszystkich przeciwników w grze. Najprawdopodobniej również tylko on umie podgłosić i ściszyć muzykę (Powolna miłość). Udział w kreskówce W pierwszych odcinkach nie można go było nazwać nawet bohaterem pobocznym. Dopiero w miarę nowych odcinków zaczyna być zauważalny. Można zaobserwować jak porusza się, a także mówi w odcinkach "Filmowcy" i "Strażnicy promieni Słońca". Relacje *'Finn': bardzo się lubią i dobrze czują w swoim towarzystwie. Bywa, że ma rację, ale Finn nie chce go słuchać; *'Jake': czasami dla zabawy dokuczają sobie, ale również bardzo się lubią i rozmawiają ze sobą; *'Królewna Balonowa': w odcinku "Brakujący Element" próbowała wydobyć dźwięki z systemu BMO, aby zagrać melodię. Zdaję się, że relacje między nimi są dobre; *'Marcelina': w odcinku "Eksmisja", Marcelina grała na nim, ale był to pierwszy sezon, w którym BMO jeszcze nie mówił ani nie chodził. Relacje między nimi wydają się dobre. BMO jest dobrym i oddanym przyjacielem. Na udowodnienie tego można to zaargumentować zmontowaniem nakręconego materiału, w taki sposób, aby pogodzić dwóch najlepszych znajomych, w odcinku "Filmowcy". Występowanie w Odcinkach *Eksmisja *Pora na Biznes *Dwie Najważniejsze Osoby *Ogród Wiedźmy *Czym Jest Życie? *Donek (Odcinek) *Sen na Deszczowej Jawie *Powolna miłość *Zwierzę napędowe *Strażnicy promieni słońca *Filmowcy *Inwazja pięknisiów *Zbyt młoda *Brakujący element *Naśladowca *Spacer w zaświatach *Karciane Wojny *Pomiędzy Czernią, a Bielą *Davey *Sekretne Taśmy *Jej Rodzice *Eksmisja Galeria Yyy.gif TJJ.png Reakcja BMO.PNG Płacz.jpg Bmo11.png BMO - 3.jpg Bieg.gif Szczotkowanie.gif Taniec.gif Skarpetka.gif Radosc.jpg Bmo.gif Wesołego Nowego Roku.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-01h01m29s39.png Beemo.gif Modelsheet beemo withoutface.jpg Modelsheet beemo - rainbowcolored.jpg Modelsheet beemo - angryfacescreen.jpg Beemo controller.png 640px-Modelsheet ladyrainicorn witheveryone phased.jpg 640px-Modelsheet beemoinsocceruniform.jpg 640px-Modelsheet beemo withvideocamera.jpg 640px-Modelsheet beemo withmask.png 640px-Modelsheet beemo inxmassweater withrims.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-01h02m42s2.png Youthrewmeoff.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-01-17h31m26s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-01h02m14s237.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-01h01m43s180.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-01h00m51s166.png Tumblr m3s51mxEYy1qfv6zuo1 1280.png Tumblr lvjtriw5MN1qm4heyo1 500.gif Tumblr lvjtm0aHLE1qm4heyo1 500.gif Tumblr lvjt4sgaEJ1qm4heyo1 500.gif Tumblr lvjsztD5DZ1qm4heyo1 500.gif Tumblr lvjstpefWU1qm4heyo1 500.gif Tumblr lvjsin5YuQ1qm4heyo1 500.gif Tumblr lvjs9aA8Ik1qm4heyo1 500.gif Tumblr ls7a1cAyKw1qzrbk9o1 400.gif Tumblr lo9qw27c2a1qfy2kdo1 500.gif Tumblr lkx5b4xYO11qjb36ro1 500.jpg S4e14 beemoboard.jpg PBB-MO2.png PBB-MO.png Imgonnadestryyourainicorn.png Game playing.jpg FistBump.png Exobee.JPG Check please BMO.jpg Cartoon-network-adventure-time-bmo-lost.jpg Capture hug wolf5.png Capture hug wolf4.png Capture.PNG B-NO.PNG BMOSong.jpg BMO Mimbot.png Bff song.JPG BeeMOASD.png Beemo.PNG Beemo.jpg BBBMo.PNG 1111111111111111111111111111111111.jpg 1111111.jpg 111111.jpg 68340 491753214178179 1522453172 n.jpg 11111.jpg 1111.jpg 640px-Tumblr mkyp9flup41qf2l7vo10 1280.jpg 640px-Screen shot 2011-09-10 at 3.41.58 PM.png 640px-ScaredBMO.jpg 640px-S5 e17 BMO with a broken screen.PNG 640px-S5 e17 BMO on the roof.PNG 640px-S5 e17 BMO O.O.PNG 640px-S2e23 bmo back in five minutes.png 640px-Princess Bubblegum WWM.png 640px-IMG 1267.PNG 640px-I'm gonna destroy you, Rainicorn!.png 640px-Fixing the well 3.jpg 640px-Fixing the well 2.jpg 640px-Fixing the well 1.jpg 640px-Finn and BMO Making Toast.png 640px-Bmo-hey-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-30806836-800-600.jpg 640px-BMO with apple.png 640px-BMO Graybles.png 640px-Beemo volume.jpg 640px-BMO.jpg 640px-Beemo slimed.jpg 640px-Beemo dancing2.jpg 640px-Beemo dancing.jpg 640px-1000px-Inside the tree1.jpg 640px-1000px-Bmo noire 2.png 640px-1000px-Bmo football.jpg 611px-Tumblr ma010sd1Mm1qzrbk9o1 1280.jpg 460px-Tumblr lg82mu387R1qg636ko1 500.gif 300px-Beemopic01.jpg Jakesuit3.png BMO.jpg|BMO - Złodziej BMO2.jpg BMO3.jpg|Środek BMO 640px-S5e28 BMO's files continued selected.png 627px-BMO_interface.jpg bmo.png Jake i Finn.png|BMO podgłaśnia głos Ciekawostki *thumb|Konsola Vectrex z lat 80. Z prawdziwych konsoli, wlasnie ta najbardziej przypomina BMOBMO nie gra w gry karciane z Jake'm, ponieważ denerwuje się gdy przegrywa. *BMO gdy jest sam w domu, udaje przed lustrem, że jest prawdziwym chłopcem i naucza Piłkę (jego odbicie lustrzane) jak nim być oraz pokazuje, co prawdziwy chłopiec potrafi. Można to zaobserwować w odcinku Pięć Krótkich Opowieści oraz Five More Short Graybles. *BMO nie potrafi sam przejść do trybu drzemki, trzeba to zrobić ręcznie. *BMO kocha długie blond włosy Finna i bardzo płakał gdy Finn obciął je w odcinku Davey. *Czasami udaje detektywa. *Podobno chodził z kurą Finna i Jake'a. *BMO marzy o zostaniu prawdziwym chłopcem. *Umie grać na sobie w gry. *Jego największym skarbem jest jego kontroler. *BMO może płakać, jego łzy są trójkątne. *Ma 104 obrazy w galerii. *Jego imię się nie zmienia w historii "Fionna i Cake" (na boku ma napis BMO). *W polsiej wersji językowej głosu użyczyła mu ta sama osoba, co Marcelinie. *Jake pocałował BMO w odcinku "Jake the Dad". *BMO to skrót od Be More. *Ma własną deskorolkę, dostosowaną do jego rozmiaru. Na spodzie jest czaszka. Oczywiście, BMO potrafi na niej jeździć. *Lubi jajecznicę, ale nie wiadomo w jaki sposób je. *Ma przycisk, który może przenieść kogoś do gry. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Robot Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Intro Kategoria:Komputery Kategoria:Artykuły Miesiąca Kategoria:Postacie z Gier realistycznych Kategoria:Technologia Kategoria:Postacie z Piosenek Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Domku Na Drzewie